Michael Defledhead
Character Michael Defledhead Also known as: MCD Status: Alive Date of Birth: April 1, 1986 Place of birth: Broker, Liberty City Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Lewis Singer * Scott Cousins * Brad Post * Niko Bellic * Chris Lopez Enemies: * None known Job: * Chairman and CEO of AmbiguX * Supervisor of Blaine County Handle: @defledhead Creation Date: December 2016 Michael Defledhead is a registered character. He was created in December of 2016. He is the current Supervisor of Blaine County, and Chairman and CEO of AmbiguX, Inc. He is a candidate for US Senator from San Andreas. Biography Michael Charles Defledhead (originally Michael Charles Andric) was born on April 1, 1986 in Broker, Liberty City, to a father who is a Serbian immigrant, and an American mother of German and Irish origin. He lived in Liberty City until he was seven years old, at which point his mother married Norman Defledhead, Sr. and the family moved to Los Santos. Michael has a half-brother, Norman, Jr., and a half-sister Anne. Michael's life was generally peaceful growing up and he enjoyed a good relationship with his family as well as his birth father, who continued to visit him and provide for him. At the age of 18 he entered ULSA to study engineering, but formed a shipping business on the side, which eventually grew to occupy most of his time, and caused him to associate with some unsavory characters. He graduated successfully but without particularly exceptional grades because he did not study enough, preferring the life of business. Michael and Norman, Jr. joined a motorcycle gang in Sandy Shores around this time period. When the gang became suspected of involvement in a serious criminal matter, most of the members including Norman departed for Las Venturas, but Michael chose to risk remaining in Los Santos to be closer to his family. As a result, Norman is hostile to Michael and still considers him a traitor. Michael refuses to apologize for doing what he thought was right. During his 20's, not a lot is known about what Michael was doing. He ran afoul of the law a few times, and mysteriously was able to have the charges dismissed or plea bargained down to lesser misdemeanors, avoiding prison time. During this time he generally developed skills and contacts that inexplicably keep him out of trouble. Michael's business eventually grew to become AmbiguX, Inc, and during 2017 transitioned from being primarily involved in business services and shipping to technology. Over this time period, Michael focused on cleaning up his act and starting to comply with the law much more strictly. In early 2017 Michael started to become involved in politics, originally just to prevent intrusions of government officials into his network of business interests. But over time, as he learned more about public service, he became more genuinely interested in it. In November, 2017 he was elected Supervisor of Blaine County. For several years he dated a woman in the Harmony area who eventually broke off the relationship with him when she became concerned that he was becoming too mainstream and legal, and was no longer the man she originally fell for. As a result, he was heartbroken for a long time. Late in 2017 he met Zephyr Midwinter when she was doing a legal research project into major corporations, and they began dating, and married in February 2018. They have one son, Peter. They live on an estate in Cape Catfish in Blaine County. Personality Early in his life, Michael had no real respect for the law, seeing it simply as an obstacle which required him to avoid getting caught. As his influence and responsibilities increased, he realized that he would need to clean up his act, and he decided to systematically destroy any evidence of questionable legality, and in the future to be strictly ethical and legal. He is serious about this and it is important to him. His commitment to this is always questioned by people who knew him previously, and it is a source of frustration to him when people accuse him or his business of engaging in illegal activities. Michael is loyal and supportive of his friends, and places a high value on personal relationships, to the point that he treats legality a distant second in importance. This often creates tension with his desire to be impeccably legal in all of his interactions, and is an internal conflict that he is not aware of. To people he does not know well, or to people who cross him, he can on rare occasions be highly volatile and angry, to the point where it often scares people who are not aware of this aspect of his personality - and even to people who know him well, it makes them uncomfortable. He is able to hold a grudge for a long time but not act on it until the time is exactly right. However, since he got married, his personality has noticeably mellowed. He is very goal oriented, and often people are not aware of what he is really up to. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery mcd gal 1.jpeg|Michael's profile picture mcd gal 2.jpeg|Michael meeting with Andrew Warren __NOEDITSECTION__